Want: Jez and Morgead
by Emtastic98
Summary: This is set before Jez's gang and it's how it all started. It's got LEMONS (Chapter 7), just a fair warning ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this could turn into a story, or it could be a one-shot thing. Please review and tell me if you want me to go on with it! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

I cautiously searched the street for any vampires of the other clan, as our leader had ordered me to. I was dressed in all black, with tall black high-heel boots; just to fit the scene.

My fiery-red hair was curling to halfway down my spine, not held back by anything. I strolled down the median of the street feeling the cold air brush by my face, singing to me. It was about midnight, not a sound from the pavement besides the _clonk _from my boots.

I paused a moment, deciding that this street was clear. As soon as I had pivoted to leave, I saw him. _Morgead. _Had he been walking behind me this whole time? I instinctively extended my fangs and hissed at him ferociously.

He just stood there, smirking. His hands stuffed in his smooth leather-jacket pockets. "On a lovely night stroll, are we?" The words rolled off his tongue perfectly.

Morgead used to be my best friend in the whole world, when we were kids. But when we both became vampires, the shit really hit the fan. We got caught up in different clans; enemy clans, in fact.

"What do you want?" I blurted out, not sure what to say for some reason. He gave a short laugh and replied, "Oh, nothing… I just want to know what my dear Jez is doing way out here; and all alone, too." Was that a threat? As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I saw his fangs extend. I guess it was.

"Why do you think I'm out here, dear Morgead?" I said, taking on a new innocent approach as he was doing. He face immediately stiffened. "Well I have no idea. It could be anything. You always said, when we were little, you were "born to be bad."" He executed a fake laugh.

His words brought memories back to me, but I quickly shoved them away. "I _once _was born to be bad." I informed him. "Now I follow orders." "Jez; following orders? You've got to be kidding! Also, I don't know if you realized, but you just gave away why you're here; which is for your leader." He said.

_Crap._

"Well, as long as we're sharing secrets, you mind telling me why _you're_ here?" I questioned. "Same reason you are… so where do we stand? Should we both just walk away, or fight?" He began attempting to circle me. I just started going in a circle also and we started to move around in a big circle together on the street. It was almost synchronized-looking.

"I… I don't know." Why had I stuttered? I could tell he took it as an accomplishment. Great. Just then, he lunged at me. I wasn't prepared so I waited for the impact of his body to hit mine.

But it never happened.

His hand had clutched my arm, but not in a mean way. It was soft, and gentle. Then, I began to feel a pull. But it wasn't Morgead pulling me, it was gravity. Gravity was pulling me closer to him. I gave in to the pull and realized we were only inches apart.

_Jez…_I heard a voice in my head that sounded strangely like Morgead's. Wait… it _was _his. We were telepathically connected. But, I thought this only happened when blood was exchanged _or_ with… soul mates.

I noticed we somehow were holding each other, almost hugging. I felt his warm lips graze my ear as he pulled me closer. I pulled away slightly, due to my own thoughts in my head that I was working to repress. The thoughts about how he was part of another clan and I was sent here to kill him.

"It's ok…" He said out loud. He must have seen those thoughts. _Don't… _I thought to him, clutching his hair. Suddenly, our lips met. I moaned slightly into his mouth as his hands made their way below my hips.

Somehow, we were now on the sidewalk. Morgead was pressing me up against a tall, light-brown fence. His hands lingered again and felt around my "exclusives." _I want… you _I heard him say in his thoughts.

I replied back with the same words, which seemed to give him more confidence. He started pulling at my shirt, which would have been ok if there weren't so many unanswered questions.

"Wait" I forced myself to pull away, breaking the bond. We were still holding each other as he gave me a questioning look. "Jez, if you really are my soul mate, and this is really what it feels like, then I am _never _going back to my clan again. I need you." He whispered.

"Neither will I. Actually, I _won't_. I want to be with you." I whispered back. "So let's start our own clan, a gang, better yet; and let's rebel together." He said, pressing my hips against his.

I laughed at the idea, but then actually considered it. It wasn't half bad. "Ok" I smiled. "Let's start rebelling right now…" I pressed my lips against his, continuing the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Please review and give my story ideas, it's kind of hard to make them up sometimes. Also, I hope you guys don't mind if I change the story up a little. Enjoy! P.S. You'll notice that I use one particular phrase a lot, if you haven't noticed, don't worry, you'll see it. **

**Chapter 2**

Morgead and I eventually got a gang together. It wasn't easy, but we did it. We were able to find three other teen vampires wanting to rebel; Raven, Val, and Pierce. We're all meeting tonight; planning to establish living quarters, leaderships, and most of all, trust. Hopefully, that is.

The meeting was held in an alley way; a totally private place to converse with the new gang. "Jez and I are more than grateful that you all were able to come here tonight." Morgead said, getting the meeting started.

The gothic-looking girl named Raven asked, "Will we all have somewhere to stay? Because I got kicked out of my clan home for joining this gang, obviously." I guessed they all got kicked out. "Yes, we're all going to live in an apartment that Morgead has provided for us." I answered her.

Everyone looked generally content with that answer. I thought this meeting was going great, and it was, until Val had to say something; that's when the shit hit the fan. "So I'm guessing Morgead's our leader?" He said it as more of a statement, but I took it as a question.

Why would Val think that? Is it because I'm a girl? And if Val's statement/question wasn't awkward enough, Morgead and I both answered at the same time. I said "no", and he said "of course."

We looked at each other with a hint of dislike and a bit of puzzlement to our eyes. "Why would I _not _be the leader? This whole gang was my idea." He dared to speak. "Because _you_ can't lead. And so what? That doesn't mean you'd be a good leader." I argued.

He glared at me with his dazzling emerald eyes and I glared back. "I… I didn't know who it would be. It was just a guess…" Val stuttered, backing away from Morgead and me, slowly. They all were. Except for the dark-haired boy named Pierce; I noticed that he doesn't say much. He was my favorite so far.

"And you were right. I _will _be the leader." "_No, _you won't." Morgead and I bickered some more. "You used to do this when we were little. You're whole childhood; all you would do is want to argue with someone. It's so typical…" He said. "You're one to talk! You always think your better than everybody! That's probably the reason you even started a gang; you just wanted to be the big fat boss!" I screamed.

"Guys!" I heard Raven yell at us. I thought it was just an attempt to get Morgead and me to stop fighting but she was actually trying to get us to look at something. It was a girl, about a year younger than me. She was very pretty with long, curly almost-white hair and blue eyes that I could see even from the distance I was from her.

Vampire.

No one looked like _that _and wasn't a blood-sucking, immortal demon. And plus, she was amazingly fast when she began running from us. We started to chase her down. _She had been watching us,_ I realized. She could be someone from Morgead's clan, or someone from any clan that has come to spy on us.

She did a flip over the tall, wooden fence that enclosed the alley way; and the gang did the same. Except not as show-offish. Val was able to grab one of her arms while Raven grabbed the held her painfully tight; even I could tell how bad it must have hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Morgead demanded, flashing me a look of dominance, like he had already declared himself the leader. Wow, Morgead… real mature. "I… I, don't know. There was… was no where else… to go." She sobbed. "I didn't like my clan… It was… it was bad. I wanted to be… in your gang."

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to just come up and ask us?" Val asked, with a hint of sarcasm and amusement in his voice. I gave him a stern look and he immediately lost his former expression.

"What's your name?" Morgead asked just before I could. He just _had _to do that. "Thistle" She looked straight into my eyes as if I had asked the question. I suddenly felt a hint of empathy for the little girl.

"I'm sorry but you can't join." Morgead said, beginning to walk away. Was he serious? He was just declaring the decision and just walking away. He really did think he was the leader. I happened to notice a flash of sadness in Pierce's eyes. Did he _like _Thistle already?

"Morgead!" I yelled, unexpectedly. I really had no idea why I did. He spun around and looked me dead in the eyes, and then at Thistle. "We're not a homeless shelter, kid. We're here to rebel, to get revenge on those nasty humans. You have to want that." He almost whispered. Thistle went silent.

He mumbled something like, "That's what I thought" but I wasn't sure. I think he actually had a point. Thistle looked so little and fragile… if she really wanted to be part of this gang, she would have to want exactly what we want.

I began to follow Morgead away from the scene. But right when I turned away from Thistle, she screamed at the top of her lugs, "I will conform to what you want!" Morgead and I spun around so fast, my side started to hurt.

The little girl's eyes were red and puffy, full of tears to the brim. But none spilled until the child fell to her knees. "I _will _conform to what you want." She whispered it this time.

Pierce looked like he was about to explode. "Pierce, pull her up" I ordered him, just to give him an excuse to help her. He almost instantaneously grabbed Thistle's hands and pulled her to her feet, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Fine; you can be in our gang. Just, don't slow us down. We're all going to the apartment until it gets dark. Let's move." Morgead said, walking away once more. None of us could follow him; we were all in a severe state of what seemed like hypnosis of the little girl.

"Move!" Morgead yelled, not looking back. We all immediately followed him like he was the leader. But I guess he is… for now. I'll take leadership right out from under his stupid nose soon. _Just you wait… _I thought, watching the sun in the horizon settled on the land, about to fall. _Just wait… _

**Sooooo? What do you think? I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for not updating in a while. Anyway, Oh la la! Pierce and Thistle! What do you think about that? I made Thistle a little older so that could happen. Should I switch to Thistle and Pierce's POV at some point? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jez POV: **

So not only did Morgead think he was in charge, but he was also constantly flirting with Raven.

That hoe.

I knew he was just trying to make me jealous, and he was succeeding. But did he really have to be so stupid about it?

Right now, he's showing Raven how to ride a motorcycle. What girl in a gang doesn't know how to do that? Apparently this one. She was dumbly asking where the brakes were and how to, "make it go." She was probably just playing dumb so Morgead with melt at her feet − which was exactly what was happening.

I tried to tune them out by listening to my ipod, but Raven's stupid giggle still became part of the song I was listening to at some points.

I was also cleaning my black motorcycle at the same time, attempting to make the loudest squeaking-noises I could with the rag. "Can I help you with that?" I heard a high voice ask. It was amazing I could hear it even with the noise of the rag and music. Then again, I _am_ a vampire.

I looked up (since I was sitting on the ground) to see Thistle's beautifully pale face looking down at me. She almost looked like an angel with the sun reflecting gloriously on her white hair. I took my ear-phones out and took a deep breath. "Why not?" I answered.

She sat down on the pavement gracefully beside me and glanced over at Raven and Morgead, probably noticing the loud laughs they were letting out like they were the only ones on earth. "What's that all about?" She asked.

I looked at the giggling buffoons with her and saw Morgead swinging Raven around in circles on his shoulder (as if she were a sack of potatoes) while she laughed and playfully screamed for help. Wow.

"Look, it's a merry-go-round! Do you think we could hop on?" Thistle yelled, nearly loud enough for them to hear. Actually, I think they did hear it since Morgead stop spinning and they both looked over at us. I burst out into hysterical laughter.

I think that was the moment Thistle and I really became friends. We spent the rest of the day laughing and cracking jokes about them until it became dark, and then, it was for our first fight with another gang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank so much for the reviews! I wasn't going to continue the story, but someone had so much enthusiasm, I just have to. Thank you for the support, Nessa. Enjoy! **

**P.S. There will be some lemons in the following chapters, just a forewarning. Plus… pay attention to the significance of what they say in the chapter, it goes with the title.**

**Chapter 4**

Or, at least Morgead had told us we would fight with another gang. That just shows how fantastic of a leader he is.

We were all getting our bikes ready to go, when Val said he spotted someone in the shadows of a near-by alley way. We all looked, and Val was right. Plus, the person was starring straight at us.

I was about to put my kick-stand down and run over there to kick the person's butt, however, Morgead disagreed. "No, Jezebel, let's just ride away. It's probably just some dumb human." He whispered. What the hell? He's calling me Jezebel now? He just thinks he's so smart… "That's not my name. It's Jez." I said through clenched teeth.

He just rolled his eyes and started up his bike. He began to ride away as everyone glanced at me, and then started up their bikes too. I could see Thistle hesitant to get on with Raven, but she gave me a "sorry" look and did anyway.

I hate this gang and I hate Morgead.

I should ditch them and beat the person up. _Hold on, Jez, is it really worth it? _I thought to myself. A thousand voices were screaming yes in my head, but something beating in my chest said no.

I turned away, got on my bike, and sped away, hoping that I could catch up with the gang. Night had fallen, but with my inhuman eyes I could still see the back of Pierce's motorcycle. He liked to swerve a little, I saw. I thought maybe he just couldn't drive that well. But when I got to his swerving-spot I saw glass and bolts all over the road. We were entering an old car junk-yard.

I caught up to the gang and we all slowed to a stop, and Morgead was the first to jump off his motorcycle. I took my time getting off mine. "I know I said we were fighting another gang, but I think this is more important. There's supposed to be some other vampires that live here." He said as I was putting m kick-stand up. "There's a lot of vampires in the world, why are these so important?" I questioned him. "Because, Jezebel, I heard they're hiding something important..." He said in a mocking tone. Before I could interrogate his knowledge any more, he started climbing over the gate to enter.

Raven followed him quickly, purposely shaking her butt as she climbed over. As she was getting down, Morgead grabbed her hips to "help" her. Slut. I backed up a few steps to get a running start towards the fence. I ran and leaped over the fence, using only one hand for support at the top. My black high-heel boots made a small _clonk _as I landed, and Morgead scolded me quietly. "Jez, stop making so much noise!" I wanted to shove the four inch heel of my shoe up his…no, it's not worth it, and at least he called me Jez.

Once everyone had gotten over the fence, we all started looking around cautiously. "We'll cover more ground if we split up" Morgead started. Who _is_ he, Freddy from Scooby-Doo? I laughed silently at the thought of Morgead in a white shirt and an orange ascot.

"Val, you go with Raven" He ordered. I saw Raven's face twist. "Thistle, go with Pierce. And Jez, you come with me." "Can't get enough of me, can you?" I smirked. "No, I don't trust you to be out of my sight." His eyes glared at me, but I could see him blushing the tiniest bit.

The group split up, and Morgead and I began walking towards the office of the yard. "Maybe it's their home base" I said. "Really? I thought they would meet in one of the squashed cars and talk!" He whispered sarcastically. _Ugh…_

We got closer and ducked behind a car. We listed for a few seconds, and heard nothing. "I don't think anyone's in there…" Morgead said, cautiously moving towards the small building. I followed him.

He swung open the door, which I wasn't expecting so naturally, I flinched. He smirked at my reaction and continued in. The room was small, no bigger than a regular sized bedroom. It was poorly lit by some candles, and very abandoned-looking.

Morgead began to search around and ordered me to "start looking for things." "You know, I'm not as dumb as you seem to think I am. I can figure things out for myself." I said. He laughed. "Ah, Jez, I'm afraid you're mistaken." He giggled some more. "Actually, I think you're the one that's mistaken. I can leave whenever I want; you don't own me. I don't need this…" "And we don't need you."

His words were like a kick to my chest.

"You're lying… you want me" I blurted without thinking. "Perhaps I am lying… but want and need are two different matters." He stepped closer to me. He looked perfectly calm; his hands were coolly stuffed in his pockets. I was shaking on the outside as well as in.

He suddenly changed his facial expression to one of empathy. "Jez… I _do_ want you" He stepped even closer until he was only a breath away.

"Want…" I whispered.

Then, he grabbed me. Not Morgead, the man that we hadn't noticed was in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you so much more the reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been traveling. Anyway, I think you'll recognize someone for another Night World story in this chapter… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

My heart skipped a beat and I instinctively started kicking. I had learned from past fights that if someone jumps on you, you act sort of like a bull. You kick and move around to either get their grip loosened, or to throw them completely off of you.

The man's grip wasn't strong enough to stand my wild motions and he gave up. I quickly spun around and kicked him across the office. Suddenly, I heard a woman's voice.

"Aw, Xavier, couldn't you have just waited a few more minutes before you attacked? I love a good romance scene!" I saw a woman standing in the office doorway, smiling at me. Her long black hair emphasized her white teeth, which stood out. But what I actually noticed right off was her cat-green eyes. I bet you could see them in a pitch black room, that's how much they stood out. Not only were they noticeable, but also very intimidating. I had to look away.

"Especially a vampire romance scene" she continued, "All those heartfelt movies try to teach people monsters can love, too. Beauty and the Beast, Edward Scissor-hands… but you're different kinds of monsters. You kill and take lives. You deserve to die…" Her voice faded out. "This kitty has claws" She whispered to herself, just before lunging at me.

Morgead seemed to have been in a daze by what she had said, but not so much as to have slower reflexes. He quickly got in front of me and took a swing at her head. It seemed like she had been expecting it. Every move that Morgead was throwing at her, she seemed like she had seen it coming. She was prepared and experienced. It would be difficult to fight her off.

Morgead finally caught her off guard and hit her ribs; the impact sent her flying towards the ground. "Come on, she won't stay down for long" Morgead urged me out of the office door.

We ran, jumping cars, trying to make our trail difficult to follow; but she was right behind us.

I saw Raven and Val running towards us, a bit confused at first but they quickly caught on. As I ran past Val, he stayed behind us and stood in the way of the woman.

"Val, come on!" I screamed over my shoulder, still running. He hesitated at first, but obeyed and caught up to me.

"Why are we running from her? She looks human." He asked while unsurely running along side me. "I know…" I said, not knowing what else to say. The girl _was _human, but there was just something about her that was dangerous.

She seemed experienced.

"Where are Thistle and Pierce?" Morgead screamed as we were approaching the fence. That's when we all saw it. Thistle was next to a car with Pierce, and they were just noticing the woman chasing us. The woman jumped on the car that Thistle was standing near. Peirce was already running, but Thistle stayed. She seemed to be mesmerized by the woman's green eyes.

Morgead turned back, pushed Thistle out of the way, and started to attack the girl. In his attempt to get Thistle out of the way, he actually made her collide with the car.

Which was when she let out a blood curdling scream.

The broken car door handle had plunged into her thigh.

Morgead was stalling the woman, throwing punches and kicks at her, while Raven quickly tried to get Thistle free. "It's in there deep!" Raven screamed. "That's what she said…" Val commented, stupidly trying to lift the mood. "It's not working!" I screamed as a comment to Val _and_ the current situation.

Raven looked hopeless, and stopped trying. Thistle was in tears.

"I can try" Peirce said, moving quickly towards Thistle as Raven moved away.

Peirce tried to avoid being "touchy," but he probably touched Thistle in places she had never been touched before. His hands moved briskly in places around her thighs.

And that was how he got her free.

Raven had been trying to pull her from her stomach and lower legs, avoiding the middle area, and that only made it worse.

Peirce looked a little embarrassed, but also glad at the same time. He picked Thistle up bridal style and started to pull her over the fence.

Morgead and the woman were still fighting when she had pulled out her wooden steak. She got on top of him on the ground, her hand on his throat, choking him. She raised the steak high in the air, ready to stab. "Morgead!" I screamed, already in tears.

My heart felt as if it was exploding.

I couldn't even begin to imagine life without Morgead. In that moment, I wanted him so bad in that moment that I could never begin to explain it. I wanted to be in his arms, and to never leave. Morgead had told me want and need are two different things, and he was right. But I feel both for him.

Then, Val came up behind her holding a car door. He bashed her head with it once, and she was out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemon warning for this chapter ;) **

**Chapter 6**

"You could have gotten us all killed out there, you little brat!" Morgead yelled at Thistle, who was sitting at the apartment table, still bleeding. You could have cut the tenseness in the kitchen with a knife.

"You're the idiot that shoved her into the car… or should I say the car into her?" I said in her defense.

"Thistle, if you're going to be in the gang−" "No, Morgead, if _you're_ going to be in the gang, you have to stop yelling at everyone like they're your slaves!" Thistle shrieked.

That was when Raven joined in.

"Listen, little girl, you better back off of Morgy before I stick my boot ten inches up your ass."

"Really? So, I suppose you two date now. Thanks for informing the rest of the gang, Morgy." With that, I marched out of the room, not sure of what I would do next…

**Thistle POV: **

Then Val chimed in. "Everybody just drop it, ok? The main thing is we all got away safe and unharmed…" Val glanced at me, "More or less." Then he left the room.

After snarling and giving me nasty looks, Morgead and Raven marched out of the room; which left just Peirce and I.

I didn't really want to ask for his help to get up. I wanted to show him the Morgead and Raven were wrong, and that I could handle things; that I'm strong enough. But I knew that wasn't exactly true.

"Can I help you up?" He offered before I could even force myself to ask for his help.

"Please" I smiled, extending my arm to wrap around his neck. He lifted me off the chair ever so lightly, barely putting his hands on me. His body was so well built; I could feel his hard muscles through his thin black shirt. He made me forget all about my pain. But still, he was tense. "What's wrong?" I asked as he began walking.

The deep breath he let out lasted until we got to my room.

"I'm just… really sorry about the way I… touched you. I didn't mean to, like, grope you or anything." He mumbled as he laid me on my bed. It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about, and when I did I laughed. "Don't be. If you hadn't I would probably have been staked by that crazy human girl." I said. He let out an uneasy laugh.

"And… when you did it… you made me forget all about being in pain." I said. His eyes shot like lightning from the floor to me and narrowed. "You… liked it?" He asked, generally surprised. "Yes" I was surprised at how straightforward I answered him.

I started feeling a little braver.

"I liked it when you put your hand…" I grabbed his hand, spread my legs, and placed it right next to my lower lips. "Here."

He looked calm and he smirked a little. Then, he moved his hand a little bit to the left, and started to massage it. "Would you like it if I put my hand here?" "Yes…" I breathed, looking into his eyes.

He moved his hand up a little as he spread my legs wider and placed his hips in between them. "What about here?" He whispered just before kissing my neck. I moaned, pulling him closer.

**Jez POV: **

_He's so stupid!_ I thought to myself while angrily sitting on my bed. If Morgead only knew of how much of an asshole he was being. Him _and_ Raven.

That was when I remembered the feeling I had when he was almost killed.

All I wanted was his touch, his voice. It was like I was being staked, too. It hurt extremely bad, seeing him like that…

No.

Thistle was right. If Morgead wants to be the leader, he needs to treat everyone else with a little bit of respect. So does his queen, Raven. _I should go tell him right now…_I thought, marching out into the hallway towards his room. When I opened the door, I expected to see him sending Raven through the roof with his hips, but instead I saw something a lot different.

He was on the floor with his hands buried in his knees. He wasn't crying, just barely breathing.

I quickly closed the door behind me and locked it. I stayed pressed against the door, too shocked to move.

That was when he raised his head.

His eyes looked tired, yet beautiful like a vampire's should. "Maybe I should have been staked, ha, since you all hate me so much." He barely whispered. "Raven doesn't seem to hate you." I said with a stone face, slowly moving closer to him. He just smirked, running his hand slowly through his black hair.

"She is just one vampire in the gang. She's not enough." He said, fixing his hair and to stand up. Once he had stood, he positioned himself directly in front of me with his eyes burning holes in mine. "Do you want to be the leader?" He asked me as casually as anyone could. My mouth dropped open, but I forced myself to shut it. "W-What's the catch?" I stuttered, still shocked.

"You just have to do one simple thing with me…" He said, walking until his lips were about two inches away from mine. I felt his hands roughly grab my hips and press them hungrily against his. I tugged at his leather jacket, wanting more. He slid his mouth to my ear, biting it and brushing his fangs across my smooth flesh. His hands slid from my waist to my ass, tightly grabbing it and feeling its curve.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Morgead and… we were always such great enemies. But we both knew the truth; we're soul mates.

Suddenly, the biting at my ear stopped. "You have to fight me" He whispered, pulling away. "Let's go!" He said enthusiastically, like nothing had happened. "You're an idiot" I punched his arm as I walked beside him out the door. He just laughed hysterically and raced me outside into the night.

**Morgead POV: **

Truthfully, I never wanted to stop being with Jez. But I couldn't let her think _that_was what she had to do to be leader. I just needed to be close to her… just for a few minutes, at least.

Raven is nice, but since Jez isn't exactly my biggest fan, I sometimes imagine that Raven is Jez. When I'm holding Raven, I'm really fanaticizing about holding Jez.

Childish and messed up, I know.

"So, did you bring two steaks?" She asked, and suddenly I realized we were already outside in the old basketball court. "I'm sorry; I forgot to hit the store today." I joked. She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." "No steaks, just our hands and teeth. Sexy, isn't it?" I said, fixing my jacket.

She walked until she was incredibly close to me, just as I had done in the room. Her hand shot up and grabbed my throat. "Do you say _Go, _or do we just start whenever." She asked innocently.

I couldn't stand it anymore; she was so close to me…

"Screw the fight" I said, pushing her hand off my throat. "You're the new leader" I said, placing my lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a fair warning, there are _extreme _lemons in this chapter. That's basically all the chapter is. It gets pretty dirty… so if you don't like that kind of stuff then I suggest you skip this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy the lemons! **

**Chapter 7**

**Jez POV:**

The instant I felt his smooth lips against mine, I felt my heart stop.

The world fell, and it was only me and him. The want I constantly felt for him dropped and was replaced by need. I felt warm, safe, and complete all at once.

But before I let this go any farther, I needed to know something. I let go of him, backed up a little, and asked, "Morgead, do you love me?" I asked. He got the tiniest smile on his face as he looked at the ground. "Morgead… do you love me?" I asked a little louder; but not too loud where the whole neighborhood could hear.

He raised his head and starred at me for a moment. I was about to ask him again when he suddenly whispered, "Yeah, I do."

I wanted to explode with joy. I had been waiting on those words for months now and I finally heard them; and it felt great. Everything I had ever been worried about dropped. Morgead was the only thing I could see in the world, he was the only thing that mattered.

"So, be mine." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What?" He asked. He smiled, but I could tell he was still confused. "Be _mine; _be with me. I love you too." I whispered.

He looked sort of overwhelmed at what I had just said, but I knew I had to be straight forward with this. I couldn't pass this moment up or back down just because I got scared.

He arched his tall back and met my face. He slowly closed his eyes and he kissed me. He held me close and when he knew we weren't going to stop for a while, he picked me up. We went inside and he carried me up the building's stairs like I was a feather.

Then, we went into his room. He sat me down on his bed closed the door. The room had a dim lighting from his tan lamp which perfectly set the mood.

**Morgead POV:**

She kissed me hard. I had been waiting for this for so long! For this moment, she was mine. She wanted me, and I wanted her. She was the only person that mattered.

I assumed she was getting ready to retreat from the kiss so I started to pull backwards. But she was following me. She was pushing me backwards, to lie on the bed. My heart skipped a beat when I felt her on top of me.

She started to move her hands over my belt. I let my hands caress her body. I slowly sat up with her legs still straddling my waist. Her lips were soft, smooth… our tongues danced together. She slowly undid my belt and pulled my shorts down. As I tore off my shirt, she ripped off the rest of her clothes.

With no hesitation, I slid my finger in her perfect opening. Her vagina was already wet which made me even more turned on. The wetness made my finger slide easily, in and out.

I slid my finger out of her hole and grabbed my genital. Instead of just making an entrance, I rubbed her wetness around with my penis. She moaned wilding and told me to take her, so I did.

She lightly separated our lips. "Do you want to?" She looked down at my erected genitals then back up at me. I didn't say anything and entered my penis into her wet vagina.

It felt so amazing.

She began to bounce up and down on me, faster and harder. I decided she had been on top of me for long enough so I laid her down, got on top of her, and began to move my penis in and out of her.

My heat against her coldness felt like electricity.

Soon we stopped and got under the covers, naked against each other. She was perfect. Her skin, her eyes, her hair, everything was flawless.

"And where do you think you're going?" She said, lifting her head slightly to look at me as I was about to roll over.

"Nowhere…Why would I ever leave?" I smirked and held her tighter.

She slowly rolled over on her side to face me. She straddled her leg over my waist like she had before and I felt her hand on my penis. I understood what she was trying to do and I slid it inside her vagina.

She locked her eyes with mine as I slowly moved in and out, wanting to go faster. She pressed her naked body against mine as I continued to penetrate her wet folds. She began to hump against me, wanting it harder, so I gave it to her.

I took my penis out of her and laid her on her back. I spread her legs as far as they would go, so her vagina would be nice and open for me to slam my now-erected penis into.

I moved back a few inches, angled it just right, and then shoved my penis into it as hard as I could. She let out the loudest moan so far, so loud that I thought everyone else might hear. But that didn't matter; she was the only one that mattered to me.

I continued to ram my hard penis into her wet opening as I messaged her breasts. I moved in and out as hard and as fast as I could… until I heard the door handle to the room twist.

**Cliffhanger Hm… was that too dirty? Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh… who could it be? By the way, this is the last chapter! The end to the epic story! Enjoy **

**Chapter 8**

Jez POV:

I instantly grabbed the nearest blanket to cover up.

As the door knob twisted Morgead ran to the door and held his body against it. The person on the other side tried to push open the door, but failed. "Jez… why are you in Morgy's room?" I heard an annoying voice call.

Raven.

Morgead flashed me a look of distress as I came closer to the door. "I'm… uh… cleaning his room! It's my punishment for speaking out earlier tonight." I said, hurriedly trying to get my clothes on. "Well I hope you're actually learning something… can I come in?" She asked. Morgead and I both looked at each other with wide eyes. "Uh… sure; just give me a minute to clean up this white stuff…" "What?" "Toothpaste!"

I held down the door while Morgead escaped to the closet with his clothes. When Morgead was hidden, I finally opened the door. "It doesn't look like you've done much of a good job…" She commented, seeing the bed. "I actually haven't gotten to that yet." I said through clenched teeth. "Where's Morgead?" She said, pushing me aside and making her way into the room. "He's out hunting." I quickly lied. She slowly walked around like some sort of detective, scanning the room with her dark eyes.

"Jez… I know you and Morgead have something going on." She said, not even so much as glancing at me. My heart nearly stopped. "H-How… no, we don't." I stuttered. "Please, don't lie to me." She half-smiled, looking slightly uncomfortable. It was almost as if it was painful for her to talk about this.

"Fine" I nearly whispered, sitting down on the bed. Raven's eyes glimmered at the sight of my defeat and said, "Good." Then, she came and sat down beside me. "Jez, I really need you to understand that the relationship Morgy and I have together… is one that you can't come between. I know you fantasize about him, but let's face it: you and him are never going to happen." She shrugged and smiled, trying to comfort me.

I was completely furious.

_You have no clue what the hell you're talking about! _Were the words that were just mere thoughts, but wanted so badly to be spoken. But it turned out, I didn't need to say anything at all.

"Raven, just shut up!" I heard Morgead nearly scream.

"Morgy! I… uh…" Raven stuttered as she shot up from the bed. "No, just stop talking. I want Jez, not you! Just get that through your thick head so I don't have to keep spelling it out for you!" He did scream, that time. Then he looked to me with a softer expression. "Want…" I said, looking away from him.

"Jez" He pleaded, falling to his knees in front of me. "I want you, I need you… I love you." He whispered, looking straight into my eyes. Raven had already left the room by then, in a furious rage. But Morgead and I barely noticed, for we were each other's worlds. Then, Morgead wrapped me in a hug, and we didn't let go until morning came.

_Want…_

**So, what did you think? It's finished! Please review!**


End file.
